PD book ten my verison
by lindsayloveslove
Summary: this is what i think will happen in the tenth book you can read my theory to find out what i think will happen i am not a JP/Mia fan so if you are you might still like this.
1. Chapter 1

So thanks to ilovemichaelandmia I am writing out my theory as a story. Thanks for reviewing it ilovemichaelandmia. I am excited that everyone hasn't turned against Michael. So I am not the only person in the house so I can only write so much at a time. So I will try to write a lot.

This is writing as her dairy. Don't make fun of my spelling I am typing fast.

Disclaimer: I am not meg cabot but I hope to be a writer like her one day and my name is Lindsay not Meg.

May 18 , the loft

So it is a month to graduation. I not really looking for forward to it because then I will have to actually be a PRINCESS. I feel sick. Why me? It will be like 24 hour of Grandma. What kind of hell is this. I guess I should worry though because I haven't even graduate yet. My life hasn't change a lot. Lets see. I don't have a best friend anymore. Lilly still isn't talking to me and I have given up on her. I am getting alone with Lana which is weird because she use to hate me. I don't know what to do it is weird. Tina is being her usual self. And last me, I am failing math but i am working on it so I can get my C. I am also kind of dating JP which is okay. I mean I hate to say this but that is all it is, okay. It isn't as bad as Kenny but it isn't as great as Michael. MICHAEL.!!!! Yes him we still talk but I still miss him. After all he was my first love. We have been trying to be friends like we were before, but it is weird. So we don't talk a lot because he is so busy. He mean a lot to me so I deal. JP is a really sweet guys he help me though a lot of things, I guess you can say he is like my best friends since lilly refuses to speak. I guess it doesn't help that I am dating JP now. Here is a confession Michael doesn't know it feels stupid tell him I have a b-b-b-b-boyfriend .the phone is ringing write more later.

So this is all I can write but here is a confession I haven't finished reading book 9 because I was reading Twilght. I write for that series too. I am finally done with the Series YESsssssssssssssss so don't get mad I will write more when I am done reading. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A/ N: So this is what you guys wanted me to write more

A/ N: So this is what you guys wanted me to write more. I have been writing for a couple of days. I feel that it is hard to write a lot because I have a life. So I write in my spare time. So what is going on is that I am trying to figure out how Michael is coming back and I am wasting time. But it should be in the next chapter. I was trying to write an entry at a time but you guys didn't like it. I don't write for you but I guess it wouldn't hurt to write more. So here you go.

May 19 The loft

That was JP. He was calling to see if I wanted to go out this weekend. He is really a sweet guy. I like him a lot. I just don't love him. Grandmere said that I would learn to love him, which was almost the nicest thing she ever said to me, that was until she said "he is a lot better then that boy you were with. I guess that I have taught you something." This just made me feel bad and I cried. Anyway JP wants to take me to see High School Musical on ice. He knows I love Disney movies so he is trying to make me happy. I have to do my homework for math. JP has been helping me with it. He is a really good teacher. The last time I talked to Michael he helped me with the work he told me that I would be fine and I believed him. GOD!! Please help me!! I can't stop thinking about him for two seconds. What am I going to do? It has been like forever since he was gone. I don't even know if he is coming back ever!! Why can't I stop thinking about him? I mean, sure he was my first love, but that is the key word first, which means there will be more. At least that is what mom told me. Then she started ranting on about here relationship and how they broke up and everything. It made Mr. G mad when she started to name the list of males she has fallen in love with. I understood she but I and she are two different people and I can't just do that. She was "in love" with 3 people in high school. I, on the other hand, have only been in love with one. I have dated three. Kenny, who I didn't even like, seems to be doing ok. JP, who I am dating now and think I, is over the next person. The third person, the one I have loved since forever, Michael. I can't do this anymore If I do I will just start crying again. Plus I have school tomorrow. O yeah I got an acceptance letter to New York University!!

May 20 Physics

This is so boring!!

No one knows what he is talking about. He sounds like the Clear Eye commercials. But I do want to cross the stage, and not have summer school. Anyway I have more important things to think about, like why does Lily hate me so much. I was with JP in the hall today we were holding hands and talking. Then all of a sudden, there she was. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I swear I heard her call me a tramp. I mean who says tramp and what is wrong with her. She is the one who stopped talking to me. I tried to tell her that nothing had happen with me and JP, before something happened. Plus, she is the one who believed some story in the paper over her now ex-best friend. If we were still friends I wouldn't be with JP. Also, she broke up with him. I have no control over that. I have a new best friend anyway, Tina. She listens, and doesn't boss me around. She believes me and trusts me, but for Lilly to call me a tramp. Why am I a tramp? I don't get how someone can hate you so much over a guy. I guess I do feel in a way about the JP thing. I can't change anything now, so what am I suppose to do? And you know what? I think she is the one over the whole, thing. I don't even care about this. Anyone who has time to make up ten stupid reasons not to like me is not worth my time. How did Lily turn into Lana my Enemy? I have a good life though, right? I have NYU because I only told Grandmere I would go to Genovia if I didn't get accepted and I did. I have good friends now Tina seems to be on my side of this whole situation. And I have a good boyfriend who is really good at cheering me up with things. And I have a good boyfriend who is really good at cheering me up with the entire depressing thing that happens in my life.

May 21 The girl bathroom

I am going to be sick. Mr. Henry made me stay after class. I thought maybe he had seen me passing notes with JP, but it wasn't. "Mia, would you please sit down?" he said.

"Ok" I said very nervous. "Well I know you don't like to be treated different and I don't like to treat you different. But we need you to do the graduation speech. Lana is supposed to do it but he said she can't. So we all though of the last speech you said and it were amazing. So will you do it?" He said everything so fast I didn't know what to say. I am sure Mr. Henry could see my shock because he said "Um well, why don't you think about it? You can get back to me, but if you are leaning towards a yes then tell me soon. You know graduation is in three weeks." I really couldn't say anything so I just nodded. I had one thing to do before I decide to speak at graduation and that is to speak to Lana.

So I know this isn't as much as it should be after so long. I am sorry it took me so long to write more, but life has been tough lately and things are just starting to look up. So I hope you enjoy this one. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the next chapter in the PD 10 book. Yes I am too lazy to spell out the entire name. I lost my contacts so I can't see

as good as I can with them on. My doctor said without my glasses or contacts that I am legally blind. I am sure you don't care.

So here is the next chapter.

May 22 The loft

I talked to Lana and she really doesn't want to do it. She told me that she is scared to speak in front of people. Then she

started crying. She said she could write the speech because she doesn't have anything nice to say about high school. She also

said that all she had done was made fun of people all here life and that is why high school sucks. She really scared me with all

the crying. I mean I had never seen her cry before. I had seen her make other people cry but this was different. So I decide to

do the stupid speech. You know sure I hate to speak in front of people too, but I can't stand when people cry in front of me. I

went to Mr. Henry and told him I would do it. He was way too happy. He actually hugged me. It was very weird which he got.

He let go quickly and said sorry. He said "Oh Mia you are the best. Get started on that speech. Oh I know maybe you can get

so pointer from the speaker coming tomorrow. I am sure the person would love to help." Oh great, getting help from the

speaker tomorrow so than I can get booed off the stage. I don't think so. "Sure," I lied "I loved to get some help thanks." "OK

maybe I will get him for you to meet tomorrow," he said. "Alright goodbye." I said and walk out. I don't care about the stupid-

boring- old- speaker. I don't even want to hear her/his speech tomorrow.

Same day later that night

So I thought about it and maybe I should give this person a chance. I mean sure they might be boring and old, but maybe we

are boring and too young for them. Maybe they don't want to be with us as much as we don't want to be with them. I know it

is hard to speak in front of people. So I am sure it is hard for the person to speak in front of a bunch of kids. So I have decided

to give this person a chance. I thought about it after get off the phone with JP and complaining about having to work with the

speaker for a week after they are done speaking. He calmed me down and told me too think about and I did. He also thought it

was a good job just like Mr. Henry. So I am going to bed now. When tomorrow comes I am going to give the speaker my full

attention.

May 23

When I went to math today Mr. Henry pulled me to the side. "Mia I want you to know I am so happy you decide to do this. I

also thought that since you don't like do public speaking that you could use some help," he said quickly "if you don't mind. I

talked to the speaker that is coming today and they agree to help you out with your speech."

"Sure that would be great" I said back to him and smiled. I really don't need another person in my life telling me what to do.

Well at least it can be that bad, right?

Anyway I will write more later but for now I have to get some work done.

Same Day

Well the speaker is late. I don't understand how you can be so late for something. I guess he doesn't what to be here to

speak to us as much as we don't want to hear him speak. JP is sick and asleep on my shoulder. I don't mind it really except for

the fact that he snores. It is also a little hard to write like this. I don't understand what can take someone so long to get here.

I would talk to Tina but she is on the other side of JP talking to Boris and Lana is on the other side of me but I don't have

anything to say to her. Oh my God what is going on? Oh never mind here comes the introduction I will write more later.

Later on

OMG!! The Speaker was MICHEAL. He is Back. He smiled at me. OMG. I think I am having a panic attack. I ran to the bathroom. I

ran out after he was done speaking. Why didn't anyone tell me he was coming? I think Tina was as shocked as I was. So there

I was just sitting there listening to the introduction "He is a student at the University of New York. He has been in Japan for a

year working on a project. He is a former student here." I should have known. I mean it was so clear, but I wasn't really

listening. "Please welcome Michael Motives. Then he walked to the center of the stage, scanned the crowed, looked straight at

me, and smiled. Then he saw JP laying on me and frowned. Maybe I should have told him about JP, maybe not since we aren't

together. I just hope he isn't here for a long time. Maybe he is only here for Graduation. Wait, I don't want to get his help

writing the speech. I want to avoid him. This is crazy. Oh God please help me! Maybe if I sit in here long enough I can avoid

him. That is what I think I will do avoid him. Hey it can't be that hard. Can it?

Almost midnight

Well I guess I was wrong. I can't avoid Michael. I came out of the bathroom and ran right into him, which knocked him smack

down onto the ground. "Oh my God I am sorry," I said as I tried to help him up. "It's okay Mia. It's not like you did it on

purpose." he said giving me a very sexy smile. I can't stand this I can't even look at him. "Well I am glad you are okay. Bye." I

said quickly and started to walk away until he grabbed my hand. "Hold on, I was wondering if you and I could get together and

catch up," he said and added "as friends." Okay so I am glad (in a way) that he wants to be friends but I don't think it is a

good idea. I don't want to be friends with him. Sure I said that we could be friends but that is the different from him being in

Japan and being here. So I said "Um I not sure that is a good idea. I am real busy now with Princess lessons, school, speeches

and J-" I cut off at JP because it is weird taking to your ex-boyfriend about your current boyfriend. "Oh okay maybe one day

you won't be busy. Plus we have to get together to get work on your speech." "Um I don't think that I need help but thanks for

asking." It was then that I realized that he was still holding my hand and he was rubbing my palm with his thumb. "Okay, then

Mia. Maybe I will see you around" he said but didn't let go of me. "Um okay bye Michael. Bye. It was nice seeing you." After a

couple of seconds he let go and smiled at me. I turned quickly and walked down the hall when I realize that JP was staring at

me. He looked a little confused, and then I realize that he most have seen me talking to Michael and him holding my

hand…………

A/N: So I know it isn't a lot, but I am having a hard time trying to figure out how JP would react to the news of Michael being

back. I would be very thankful if you would review and give me your ideas on how he would react. This is a downside of having

a boyfriend that doesn't get upset.


End file.
